I Love You
by PianoGirl999
Summary: When a man shrouded in black appears in Kagura's house, what will happen? I suck at summeries. R&R please. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. WARNING! CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH AND LANGUAGE! Some SesshyKagu


She was dying. She knew it long before he thrust the poison dipped blade into her heart. She knew that she had no chance of defeating someone like him. Someone who killed as a hobby. But even though she did know, that didn't stop her from putting up one hell of a fight. That night, she had gone home as usual, unsuspecting of anything wrong. She opened her apartment door, and there he was. Standing there with a crazed look in his eyes. Seemingly unfazed, she demanded to know what he was doing inside her room. Instead of a reply, he charged at her with the knife. She backed away, only to be stopped by a wall. Her resolve set, she let him come at her before countering with a series of sharp jabs and kicks. Unaffected by her assault, he proceeded to plunge the dripping blade into her chest. The blow was not fatal, however, and she continued to fight back. Suddenly, she felt an agonizing pain erupt throughout her chest.

"What…did you….do to…me?" She sputtered out, unable to move. He didn't reply, instead, giving her a sideways glance. "Damn….you…." She was barley breathing, and yet, she had the strength to cuss him out. "You….fucking…bastard…..when Rin…."

"Who, the girl you adopted, please. I will kill her too." The man interrupted, his voice dripping with malice.

"If…you…..lay…. a hand…..on….her…I will…kill…you…and have…Sesshomaru use the tenseiga….to bring…you back….then…have the…pleasure…of doing…it…again…." At this, the dark man snickered.

"How can you kill me? You'll be dead by the time your little girl gets home from school."

She knew it was true. She knew that she would be dead long before Rin and Sesshomaru got back. She also knew that Tenseiga could not bring her back. The man turned and left her lying in a puddle of her own blood, as the deadly poison known as Miasma spread through her aching body, shutting down all her vital organs. A couple hours later, a handsome man with silver hair walking hand in hand with a young girl opened the door to the very same apartment.

"Mommy! We're home!" The little girl called. Hearing no reply, the duo looked for the missing woman. Suddenly, a piercing scream cut through the air. The silver haired man ran to the source, wide eyed, and worried.

"Rin, what's wrong?" He demnded, having eyes only for his terrified daughter. Rin raised a shaking finger, and pointed it to the motionless woman on the floor. The man's mouth opened into a silent scream as he watched his wife die.

"Se-Sesshomaru" she coughed out.

"No, don't talk, save your strength." He commanded, his eyes sparkling with unshead tears.

The woman managed a weak laugh. "You…are so….dramatic….I'm gonna…die anyways…..I~" She was cut off by a stream of coughs.

"You're not going to die, foolish woman. Even if you do, I can bring you back."

She laughed again. "Don't you…remember? I….can't be….broght…back. You…..already…did it..once…..Tenseiga….doesn't work…again."

"Mommy!" Rin cried, "Are you leaving?"

The woman turned her ruby colored eyes to the trembling girl. "Yes…sweetheart…..but….remember…I'll always….be with you….."

"NO!" the young girl screamed. "Mommy can't leave! Don't you love me and daddy? Won't you stay with us?"

"Sorry….sweetie…..It's not….my choice….just remember….I….love you both….so….much…." Her breathing was getting more and more shallow by the minute. Sesshomaru could do nothing but watch as his beloved wife died. It was too late to call an ambulance. She would be dead by the time they arrived.

"Kagura…" He said, a lone tear made a path down his face. He held her in his arms, not caring if he smeared blood all over his expensive suit. "Kagura…I love you." She smiled slightly, and turned her gaze towards him.

"Kiss…..me…." was all he needed to hear, before pulling her into a light kiss.

"Thank…you….." and with those two words, the wind sorceress stopped breathing. Sesshomaru gazed down at his now dead wife, and Rin at her late adoptive mother before registering that she was gone. Gone forever, not even the Tenseiga being able to bring her back.

"KAGURA!"

"MOMMY!"

Those two screams were heard through the night.


End file.
